Roses
by cherriim
Summary: “I came to see you, Haru-chan.” He said to her quietly. A strange shiver crawled up Haruhi’s spine. It was a peculiar feeling, one that she hardly ever felt before. But today was special. Today was Valentine's Day. Oneshot.


I know it's a little late for Valentine's Day…

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran.

---

R. o. s. e. s. \ \

A TamaHaru one shot.

"But _whatever_ can I do?" The young, princely president of the Host club lifted a hand up to his forehead and sighed dramatically.

The Host club was hosting their annual Valentine's Day event; with an added touch. Not wanting to make the event _too_ extravagant, the Host Club had decided to tone down on their usual fast-moving activities and had gone with something a little slower, a little more _romantic._

Not like the usual festive activities weren't _romantic_.

The Third Music Room was strewn with red ribbons, flowing white cloth on the tables and large bouquets of crimson, red roses in each Hosts' arms.

"I just don't understand." Tamaki's shoulders slumped as he dropped onto a nearby chair. His clients flitted around him, concerned at their prince's strangely behavior. As much as it troubled them to see him all moody and unhappy, his distressed expression was enough to send them into small squealing fits.

Tamaki, for one, was actually enjoying the attention. But he had a craving for someone _else's_ attention, and she happened to be with the satanic twins. He had to finish handing out the roses in his bouquet before he could gaze upon the face of his beloved daughter again.

The Suoh heir only had one last rose to hand out before he could leave. His past attempts had failed miserably; he had been stopped with one icy glare from the Shadow Lord. He had simply froze, and retreated back to his clients.

"Oh, Suoh-senpai, what's wrong?" A cute raven-haired, pigtailed girl cocked her head to the side, and leaned down to look at the blonde.

He sighed, and for added effect, leaned forward and touched her cheek. Her face darkened a few shades, as she blinked at him curiously.

"I simply don't under stand how you…" His eyes lingered at her lips. "…How your beauty could surpass this rose…" He smiled weakly at her as he handed her the rose.

The girl seemed to squeal quietly before running to her friends and bragging about how the prince had offered her his last rose.

"I'm sorry, fair maidens, but I have to save Haruhi from two…" He stood up exhaled. "Devilish Twins."

The girls cooed dejectedly as they nodded and exited the room. The pigtailed girl, who as at the front of the group, piped up, "Hey! I hear there are more events in the Home Economics room!" The expressions of the clients had brightened considerably and had begun a light chatter, as they exited the Third Music Room.

Tamaki smiled. _At least they'll be occupied for the rest of the day._

He spun on his heel, striding confidently to the twin's table. They were in the middle of another one of their brotherly love acts, caressing one another, touching each other's lips in a seductive fashion, and running their slender fingers through their tasseled hazel locks.

To Tamaki, that seemed utterly _stupid._ And, as an _added_ bonus, they were both dressed up like Cupids.

"Oh Kaoru-kun, if you have shot too many arrows into my heart." Hikaru slurred and he fingered one of the arrows in Kaoru's quiver. "I have fallen for you too many of times. It makes my heart hurt to see you talking to anybody else, to touch anybody else…"

The two girls they were entertaining seemed to have reached a state of euphoria.

"Well, It's not my fault I have bad aim…" Kaoru pouted, a dramatic tear forming at the corner of his eye.

Hikaru's tormented expression softened as he took his double's hand, and intertwined it with his own. "Well, have to work on that then, won't we?" He whispered into Kaoru's ear, causing his cheeks to stain a faint red.

Tamaki rolled his eyes and clamped his hands onto their shoulders.

"Alright, you two doppelgangers, what have you done with my precious daughter?" His eyes shone with a false sense of aggression. The twins blinked back at him with blank faces.

"We did nothing to your daughter." They said in unison, as they shrugged. Hikaru lifted a finger up to his chin as he said thoughtfully, "To think about it, we haven't seen her all day."

"LIES!" Tamaki shrieked as he pointed fingers at the twins. "_What if Haruhi was kidnapped? What if that scary Kasanoda had…assaulted her?" _

All of the blood drained from his face. "What if…Nekozawa had _kidnapped her?"_ He dropped to his knees. It was the most likely situation. Nekozawa _hated_ love, joy, anything of the sort. He might have gone mad and had taken out all of his hatred on Haruhi!

(Nekozawa, having nothing to do with Haruhi and was sitting alone in his clubroom with a good, romantic novel, shuddered involuntarily.

"It must be the dark gods signaling me to stop reading. But these Harlequin novels are so good." He whispered to himself as he blushed. He sighed and kept reading.)

"I can inform you that nothing of the sort has happened." Kyouya commented as he tapped away at his laptop. Tamaki's tear streaked face had listed slightly.

"I was…such a foolish father." Tamaki said dolefully. At this point, of the two schoolgirls sitting across from the twins had whipped out her camera phone and had begun recording the little scene before them.

"No father of the sort would let his beautiful daughter fall into the hands of such a… crazed mage of the dark arts…" His voice cracked as he lowered his head.

"Are you listening?" Kyouya voice questioned. He shook his head. Once Tamaki was lost in his little dream world, it was nearly impossible to pull him out. But fortunately, he had a backup plan. Something that would rip Tamaki out of his little fantasies for a few moments.

His eyes glinted with devious intent as he tore his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Tamaki, I'd like you to see these pictures for a second…" Kyouya called, but was completely ignored by the Host Club's King. He stared at the twins.

"Oh my god. What if _Nekozawa brainwashed her and recruited her to join his little band of freaks? HE COULD HAVE CURSED HER TOO!" _Tamaki clutched his head and let out a halfhearted whimper.

(Nekozawa shuddered involuntarily again, and decided to put the book down for good.

But then, he couldn't help himself and picked it up again.)

"Ooh, Kyouya-sama, where did you get those pictures of Haruhi from?" Tamaki's heart skipped a beat at the statement. He looked up at Kyouya who was holding up a few photos. "Kaoru, Hikaru, you can have these pictures if you want."

A sudden, protective surge of rage pulsed through his veins. He got up and sprinted towards Kyouya and ripped the photos out of his hand. He tucked them into his pocket.

"How dare you take these…_secretive _photos of my DAUGHTER?" Tamaki blushed. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING HER?"

One of the Hitachiins' clients said thoughtfully, "I actually heard from Reiko-chan, that Haruhi was hosting a cooking class in the Home Ec. Room."

Tamaki whipped his head towards the girl. "Lead." He growled, or at least attempted to.

---

"This is the Home Ec. Room." The girl said as they lingered outside the door. Her friend had left them, so their little party consisted of her, the twins, Kyouya and Tamaki. She blinked as she waited for their answer. The twins simply stared at the president, Kyouya whipped out his notebook and scribbled a few statements inside and Tamaki had a surprisingly determined expression plastered on his face.

Tamaki was in a deep state of concentration. He was formulating dramatic plans on how he should enter the room. (According to him, everybody could remember a good entrance. Sort of like a first impression.) But there was a factor in this: to not embarrass his daughter in front of her cooking class.

A sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries wafted through the large, majestic doors. The scent had peaked at his interest as he sniffed the air.

"Well, if you guy's aren't doing anything, I'm going inside now." The student glanced at the Hosts and shrugged.

She stepped forward and pushed the door open, before slipping inside to join her friends. As the door was closing, Tamaki saw a flash of…

"Haruhi!" He screamed, a sincere tone of joy sounding throughout the halls and classrooms. He ran forward as he slammed the doors open, running over their guide and pinning her to the floor. Everybody gasped, and Kyouya and the twins simply stood and watched everything from the background.

Haruhi slapped her forehead, smearing flour all over her face.

This situation looked simply promising.

Haruhi was standing in front of the class, holding up a timer and was explaining how long to leave the cookies in the ovens until they were fully baked She was teaching a class of almost 20 girls, eighty-percent of them being her clients. They chattered at their little ovens as they waited for their cookies to bake.

Suddenly, a crazy host (being Tamaki) burst through the doors, and promptly landed on one of the newer girls who had just joined the class, pinning her down to the floor. And they happened to be in a very… promising position.

The girls in the class erupted with squeals and laughter.

Tamaki, after a few moments of shock, had realized what he had done and had quickly retreated from his spot on top of the fair maiden, who was squashed against the floor. Her dress had been crumpled and her hands strewn out before her; protecting her fragile face from shattering against the hard marble.

"My, my, milord." The twins mocked. "We didn't know you advanced towards girls _that _easily."

Another wave of coos and laughter from the crowd. Tamaki had even heard a "_I wish Suoh-senpai would get on top of me like that." _His face turned a sickly shade of red.

Tamaki reached out to the crushed girl, who was still lying on the ground, and picked up her small figure. A dark blush still lingered on her face, which was still held signs of previous bliss.

Hikaru and Kaoru had walked through the doors of the room, and Kyouya had presumably left them in to go back to the Third Music Room.

"Aye, Milord, I think she's dead." Hikaru inspected the girl, who was lying limply in his strong arms. A few murmurs of concern rippled through the classroom.

"She's not dead." Haruhi sighed and stepped towards the doppelgangers and Tamaki. "I think she just fainted." She rubbed her temples in distress, smudging more flour across her pale features. "Hikaru, Kaoru, can you please take her to the nurse?"

The twins simply nodded as they took her from Tamaki.

Haruhi took another deep breath and looked at the boy in front of her. "And you. What are _you_ doing here?" She glared up at him. He smiled at her weakly.

"I came to see you, Haru-chan." He said to her quietly.

A strange shiver crawled up Haruhi's spine. It was a peculiar feeling, one that she hardly ever felt before. She decided to just ignore it, and resume with her class.

"Well, if you want to just 'see me', then go ahead. I need to wrap this class up." She spun around and headed back to her counter at the front of the class. She picked up the timer, just as it began to shake in her hand. There was a little pinging noise, signaling that the cookies would now have to be taken out of their ovens.

The girls squealed excitedly as they slipped on their little oven mitts, and opened the ovens. Each pair of students pulled out a tray of freshly baked, pink, heart shaped cookies. The room quickly began to fill with the aroma of cookie dough. Tamaki sniffed.

It smelled delicious.

"Alright. I will now be handing out little treat bags. You can put the cookies in there, and give them to somebody that you care for!" Haruhi smiled at the class. "After all, it _is_ Valentine's day."

---

Once all of the students had filed out of the classroom, only Haruhi and Tamaki remained. Haruhi worked silently as she wiped excess flour off of the countertops, and put all of her ingredients into the small fridge that was beside her oven.

"You really know how to teach a class." Tamaki leaned casually against the sidewall, trying to woo her with his unmistakable 'Princely' pose. He smiled and strode over to her table, and stood beside her.

"Yeah? Well thanks for…joining my class." She brushed the compliment off lightly. That little scene had docked off a good 10 minutes of her class, and had caused her students to get off track. He could be _such a drama queen._

He sensed her icy come off and he felt her avoiding his gaze.

"Haruhi…?" He asked, a tint of concern sounding through his interrogating voice. Something was obviously bothering her. Whether it was he, or Valentine's Day in general, he was going to find out.

The blunt way was obviously out of the question. If he went up to him and simply asked, "Haruhi, why are you being so cruel and heartless towards your father? Why do you act as if you hate Valentine's Day? Is if because you don't have a Valentine?" The thoughts of her reaction whirled around his mind.

"What?" Haruhi's confused eyes searched his features. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

'_Did I say that out loud?' _A bad, sinking feeling ran through his body.

"Yes, you did."

Tamaki slapped a hand over his mouth, his face beginning to burn up.

"Well then, I'll answer your questions." She turned towards him and firmly planted her hands on her hips.

"I'm not being cruel. I'm _annoyed. _And I'm pretty sure that I have the right to be, considering that you came crashing into my class, and even assaulted one of my students." Tamaki quivered at the harsh remarks.

"I didn't _assault _her, I just happened to trip and fall on top of her." He said this with a regrettably smooth, casual tone. Haruhi scoffed and turned to her left, and opened one of the drawers of her worktable.

"Anyways, second question. I don't hate Valentine's day." She rummaged around and pulled out a pastel, pink ribbon. "I actually quite enjoy it."

Now, this fact shocked Tamaki a bit. Why did she act so heartless then?

"Well, if up to me, I'd say you don't really act as if you do." He commented quietly.

She picked up a little bag of cookies and tied the ribbon around the top. "Well, I'm just _sooo_ sorry." She turned and looked at him, sending him a mocking smiled. But he could tell that there was, somewhere, a small tint of sincerity.

"Silly daughter." Tamaki shook his head and leaned down towards her. "You wouldn't know how much your father worries about you." He turned around and plucked a rose out of a vase on a nearby table and stroked its feathers.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Cut the fatherly act, please."

"No! How can I stop being a father? I mean, you're my precious daughter! Besides, you have flour on your face." He rubbed her cheeks, brushing off the flour.

"And about your third question. You guys are my Valentines!" She cast her eyes modestly on the ground. "Would you please just cut the fatherly act for just a day? It seems sort of…_wrong_ for a father to be a daughter's valentine."

She handed him the little pouch of cookies.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled at him, her brown orbs staring up into his cerulean ones. A light tint of pink crawled across both of their faces.

Tamaki closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you actually made your father—' He paused "I mean, lover." He laughed lightly.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead, and handed her the rose.

"Thank you."

---

I actually wrote this story quite a while ago. This was my first one shot!

I hope that you guys liked it!

Reviews please...? //3// 


End file.
